hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toymeistr
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:2PKBONE.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! -- HaarFager (Talk) 03:20, January 11, 2013 Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Pictures Ok, so here's the deal. We don't post other peoples' images here. I myself don't take kindly to that. If I want my images posted here, I WOULD POST THEM. My image holds a copyright. You can see that in the metadata. Please respond to this post. If there is no response, you will be permanantly banned. Sorry. It's how it is. image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 22:37, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I got carried away trying to show best image for other members of the community who may not have been aware of these items. I was not trying to pass it off as my own and have removed it. My apologies for any offence caused. Toymeistr (talk) 00:09, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'll let it slide this time. I appreciate your actions. Typically people don't care about things like this. I apologize for being so stern. It just irritates me beyond belief. If you have nay questions regarding the Wiki, I'll be here to help. image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 05:30, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that. Great to see you are a fellow Muppets fan too, Beaker has always been my fave. Glad to see that HW has released the Mppets School Bus as part of their line, though at a considerably higher price point in New Zealand than regular cars. Is Crazy Harry your fave? That pose of him in your avatar is cool. Where was he when you took that photo, part of an exhibition or something? Unfortunately being so far away we don't get exhibits like those. Toymeistr (talk) 21:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I hope that you aren't trying to make a dig at the use of the image in my avatar. The picture was posted on the Muppets Wiki under the CC BY-NC license. No copyright is on the image and it is not being used for commercial purposes. Wiki contributions are sharable and remixable under the CC BY-NC license unless otherwise noted. ::image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 04:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry thought you may have taken at an exhibit as all sorts of those goes on overseas we don't see and some are really cool. There was a Muppets one of about 10 puppets at local dept store when I was a kid but definitely not original puppets as they looked a bit amature. Best we have had was Lord of the Rings one since they were made here and stuff was housed locally. We did have a Star Trek one a about 15 years ago but was very light on props apart from costumes. I had more ship models in my toy collection than they had to display. One I'd really like to see is Doctor Who experience in UK one day. ::Toymeistr (talk) 04:21, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::FYI just working thru removing all images I've uploaded I haven't taken myself. Will replace in time with those from own collection if I can get half decent pics. Sorry for all the hassle, was just trying to help community with best info not profit in any way. ::Toymeistr (talk) 04:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC)